Welcome to the Dead
by IKillZombiesForALiving
Summary: Intimant relations now put the entire group in danger. Takashi and Saeko find out something that they had jever expected to happen in a time like this. How will they be able to raise a child while the apocalypse in still in motion?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I am putting my other fanfic on a little pause. I thought of this today during class after I finished my Health Science work. Everytime I get obsessed with a pairing I have to create a little something for them~ :3**

**Prologue**

The morning sun entered through the windows of the house that the survivors had stopped in. Most of them remained asleep, but Takashi Komuro had been awake for almost an hour. He lay on his side, watching his violet haired lover as she continued to sleep on. He smile as the sunlight highlighted her features. He ran a hand through soft hair.

He hoped that he hadn't been too rough with her the night before, though he knew she was a strong woman, he would hate to cause her any pain. Takashi remembered the first time that they had made love when they had beem seperated from the rest of the group and hid themselves in the shrine for the night. Saeko had opened herself up to him; telling him about the incident four years ago when she had brutally attacked the man who had attempted to rape her. She hadn't expected him to, but he accepted her dark and sadistic nature. He had kissed her to show her that he accepted her for who she was, and the simple kiss quickly evolved into their intimacy.

Takashi kissed her lightly on her fore head, and then he propped himself up on his elbows. At that moment she began to move. Her blue eyes opened up to him looking down at her.

"Did I wake you?" He asked her.

Saeko sat up on her knees, and the thin white sheet that had been covering her fell, revealing her nude body. She blushed lightly and reached for the sheet to cover herself again. Though she and Takashi had blseen each other nude twice the times they had made love, she still felt a bit uncomfortable. She would be perfectly fine with showing off her slim body when they would express intimacy because they would lose themselves in their lust for one another.

Takashi sat up himself; the sheet just barely covering the lower part of his body. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her bare shoulder. "Don't be so shy... You're beautiful, Saeko."

The violet haired woman smiled and kissed her lover on the lips in a chaste kiss. Takashi brought his hand up to her cheek. Much to both of their dislike, the kiss lasted a short time.

Takashi sighed. He wanted to have more alone time with Saeko, but they had to find the rest of their group and go back to travel in hope of living out the end of the world. He reached off the side of the bed that they were sitting on and brought up a few pieces of their clothing that had been discarded the previous night. He handed Saeko her under garments. She turned away as she put on her clothes. She finally turned to face him again as she began to button up her uniform shirt.

Takashi made his way over to the side of the bed that she had been standing at, his school jacket in hand. He wrapped an arm around her slim waist and placed another kiss upon her lips. Saeko's hands reached up and grabbed onto the back of Takashi's red t-shirt. He moved his tongue in between her lips as a soft moan eminated from her mouth and she pressed her body against his.

A knock a the door of their temporary room interrupted them, and the sound of the group's pink haired genius sounded through the door. "Hurry up, love birds. It's time to go."

It wasn't a name that they were not used to. Takashi and Saeko had opened up about their relationship to the rest of the surviving group a while ago. Takashi's ex-girlfriend, Rei, hadn't been too thrilled when they had told of their love for each other, but she had seen the way they would act around one another and eventually warmed up to their love for one another. If Takashi was happy, she was happy.

The two lovers went to retrieve their weapons on the near by self, and then went to join the others, hand in hand.

**AN: My prologues are always short. I felt like starting this off with some lovely fluff~**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed the prologue to this, even though I just barely uploaded it. xD I want to get this chapter started now while I have the ideas fresh in my mind. I have actually been thinking of this particular chapter all day.**

**Chapter One**

**One 1/2 Months Later**

The group had been traveling for hours, and they hadn't seen any place to stop for the night for miles. Almost everyone was asleep, except for Shizuka and Takashi. Shizuka did not like the idea of stopping on the side of the road, so she continued to drive though she to drive.

Takashi remained awake as well. He smiled down at his sleeping lover as she slept with her head on his lap. He was glad that she was finally resting, for the last week or so she had been having a horrible case of insomnia and naseau. At first he was worried that she had been bitten, but they later found out that it was nothing more than the stomach flu. Still, he couldn't help but be worried for the woman he was so in love with.

Finally, Shizuka spotted a place to stop up ahead. The place was desserted, a ghost town. There were none of Them in site, giving them all a much needed break. She pulled into the parking lot of a hospital. She didn't know how much longer it would be until they would be able to reach a hotel or anything like that. Besides, she would able to gather some medical supplies incase of injury or if another one of them were to catch an illness.

While Shizuka attempted to wake the others, Takashi focused on how he could move Saeko without waking her. He knew how much she needed the sleep. The insomnia was effecting her when they would fight against Them, making her weaker and worse... more vulnerable. Takashi slowly picked her up and carried her inside the nearest entrance, the Emergency Room entrance. He found a bed and placed her on it. He succedded in not waking her. He brought the comforter up to her shoulders and paused as he watched her sleep again. He took a seat in the chair by the bed, abd he eventually fell to sleep himself.

In the middle of the night, Saeko woke up from a wave of naseau. She bolted to the bathroon that conveniently attached to the room she and Takashi were in. She hadn't really eaten anything that day, so she was confused as to why she was vommitting. Takashi came in and kneeled beside her. He took her long violet haircand pulled it away from her face. His free hand rubbed her back. He hated seeing her like this.

Once Saeko stopped vomitting, she sat back against the wall, not wanting to get far away from the toilet in case another wave of naseau hit her. She felt horrible. She normally wasn't one to get sick, for she had a strong immune system.

Shizuka stood at the doorway of the bath room. "Is everything alright?"

"I just got sick..." Saeko began. She had her knees being hugged to her chest, and her bangs covered her eyes as she looked down to avoid eye contact with the other two in the room.

Shizuka observed the violet haired girl for a moment and then her eyes made way to Takashi. "Komuro... may I speak with her alone for a moment?"

Takashi looked from his lover to the blond nurse. He could tell my the look on the nurse's face that this was something serious, and that made him even more worried for Saeko than he already was. He nodded at the nurse before he stood up and left.

Shizuka walked over to Saeko and crouched down in front of her. "Busujima-san... I need to ask you a few things... and I will need honest answers." The blond nurse paused for a few seconds. "Have you and Komuro ever had sex?"

Saeko blushed, and she didn't make eye contact with the nurse. "Yes..."

"Unprotected?"

The blush on her cheeks grew darker. "Yes..."

"And how long has it been since that?"

"Almost two months..."

Shizuka was making mental notes in her head. Though she was a very ditzy woman, she was a genius when it came to medical issues., and she had been keeping close eye on Saeko since she had been sick. She had her own theory as to why she sick. "And you being sick... how long have you been feeling sick?"

"A little over a week..."

What the violet haired teenager was telling her was adding up to her theory. "One last thing... when was the last time you had your menstrual cycle?"

Saeko gulped nervously. "It's almost a month late..."

The nurse fell silent. She had been suspicious of it for a while, but she hadn't bedn exactly sure. Now everything was adding up. The insomnia, the naseau, her missing her period. Shizuka was now sure.

The silence made chills run up Saeko's spine. She finally brought her head up to look at the nurse. "Ms. Marikawa?"

Shizuka took a deep breath. "You're... uh... you're pregnant..."

Saeko froze, only half believing her words. She didn't want to believe it, but Saeko wasn't an idiot. She knew the signs. She remembered when her mother had been pregnant with who was supposed to be her younger sibling, but when it came to giving birth to the baby, both her mother and sibling didn't make it, leaving just her and her father.

Tears began to well up and she covered her face with her hands. Too many thoughts were going through her mind. How was she supposed to raise a child at a time like this? Of course, she had Takashi to be there with her, but what if the baby were to cry and attract Them? All of the possibilities scared her.

Shizuka left and told Takashi to go back inside, that Saeko would need him. He ran to her when she saw her in tears. When he asked her what Shizuka had told her, Saeko didn't say anything. Instead she clinged tightly to him, the father of her child.

Takashi didn't say anything. He held her in his normal comforting manner as he gently stroke her violet hair softly.

"Takashi..." She pulled away from his embrace, yet she kept her head down, staring at the marble floor. She reached over and grabbed his hand, and she paused before she finally moved it and placed his warm hand over her stomach.

He looked at her in confusion for a moment. "Saeko...?"

Again, Saeko paused. She was unsure of how to tell them; especially since this would change their lives forever. She sighed before she finally spoke, and she looked up into his eyes. "You're going to be a father, Takashi."

Takashi froze as he replayed her words in his head. He stared at her for what felt like an eternity to Saeko. He finally took his eyes away from her face and move his gaze to where she had placed his hand. He was speechless. He was lost in his own train of thoughts. The first thing was how they going to be able to raise a child during the apocalypse. Secondly... he was beginning to blame himself for this. They should have been more careful, and now both Saeko's and their unborn child's life were in danger. And now one of the team's most valuable members was unable to fight.

"Please say something..." Saeko's voice finally broke his train of thought. The silence was killing her.

Still at a loss for words, Takashi leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss. He sighed before he finally spoke. "I know you're scared, Saeko... I am, too." He placed a reassuring hand on her cheek. "But I promise you we will get through this. Together."

Saeko showed a small smile at the truth in his words. She leaned forward and rested her head against his chest. "I was worried..." she began, wrapping her arms around him. "For a moment there... I thought that you were going to walk away."

"Why would I?" He wrapped his own arms around her. "I love you, Saeko... I would never do that." Takashi smiled as he moved one of his hands back to her stomach.

"But..." The sadness returned to Saeko's voice. "What about with everything going on...?"

"With any luck... this thing will be over by then." He sounded a bit hopeful.

"I hope so."

**- Morning -**

"They found us..." Saya pointed out when she saw a small group of zombies outside the hospital. There wasn't many of them, but the genius knew that it was only a matter of time before more of Them showed up. They were going to have to kill these and then get out of there. "With there not being much around, the sound won't have much to bounce off of... but still, we can't risk making a lot of sound that will attract more. We'll have to stick to close combat."

Most of the group stood behind her on the stairs as they watched the group of infected slowly come closer to the hospital. Takashi and Saeko sat at the bottom of the flight of stairs. Takashi listened in on the group's conversation while Saeko remained silent as she had been since the night before. They hadn't told the rest of the team yet, but since close combat fighting was Saeko's style of fighting, they were going to have to break the news very soon.

Takashi stood up. "I'll go out..." He looked at the brunetre girl standing nearby. "Care to help me, Rei?"

Rei raised an eyebrow at him. He had never asked for her assistance when it came to fighting Them. Thst was something that he and Saeko always did together. She didn't want to question it, but she found herself staring at the violet haired woman. "Why me? Why not her? Don't you two usually do this as a team?"

Saeko remained silent as she wrapped her arms over ger stomach. "I can't..."

The rest of the group stared at her, except for Takashi and Shizuka. They had seen how Saeko was able to mercilessly take down the infected creatures. Eventually, they were all aware of her true nature. They were all confused, for this was something that Saeko would always take great pride in, yet here she was telling them that she couldn't go out there.

"Just trust me..." She finished.

As Takashi and Rei left the group to go kill the group of Them outside, Alice walked dowb the flight of stairs to where Saeko was sitting, and she sat down next to her. "Nee-chan.." She used the name that she would address the rest of the girls. They were the young girl's family now. "Did you get sicker?"

Saeko shook her head. She looked down at the floor.

Alice was pretty smart for her young age, and she remembered something that her parents had told her a few years ago as she watched the violet haired woman continie to hug her stomach. She lowered her voice, speaking so just her and Saeko could hear, even though the rest of their group was too busy watching the two fighting the zombies. "Are you... having a baby, nee-chan..?"

Saeko looked at Alice from the corner of her eye, and then she held up a finger to her lips. And then she nodded.

Before Alice could say anymore, Saya interrupted. "They're done. Let's go."

**AN: I actually wanted to update on Tuesday... oh well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I have been sick the past two days, and it sucks. I can't get this sore throat to go away. :( I need that to go away by this weekend! **

**Chapter Three**

Rei and Takashi walked back into the hospital. Their clothes were splattered with red from the zombies that they had just killed. Rei wasn't too fond of the blood. Takashi had gotten used to getting himself dirty when it came to fighting Them.

"Ready to go?" Takashi asked the group.

The team began to walk out of the hospital to their vehicle. When Saeko stood up, she covered her mouth as another wave of nausea came. She went in the opposite direction as everyone else, to the nearest bathroom. Everyone watched as she walked away in a fast pace.

Saya narrowed her eyes. "This is weird... Normally a stomach flu only last three days... Busujima has been sick for two weeks."

Takashi knew that he would soon become a victim of questioning and tensed up a bit. He wanted to avoid that as much as possible, so he began to walk to where Saeko had went. However, the pink haired girl stopped him.

"What did you do?"

He turned around to find the remaining three who did not know staring at him intently. Alice just remained where she had been sitting, and Shizuka watched Takashi with a nervous expression. Her eyes also told him that he was going to have to tell them... now. He had just found out about Saeko's pregnancy last night, and neither of them had figured out how they were going to break the news to the rest of the team.

Takashi sighed as he turned his head away from them. "If I tell you guys..." He paused for a moment. "Promise me that you won't do anything to it..."

"It...?" It took her a moment to realized what he had meant, and once she did Saya walked over to Takashi, and then she slapped him. "You got her pregnant?! Do you realize how stupid you are?! What about how much danger you have put us all in?! You're such an idiot!"

"You don't think we already know that?" Takashi recalled the conversation he and Saeko had the night before when Saeko had told him that he was going to be a father. He remembered the constant sad look on her face. Takashi knew that Saeko was scared. She was scared because she couldn't help them fight against Them, but most of all, she was scared for their unborn child and how they were going to raise it in this apocalypse. "We already know everything that can happen, so just shut up for once Takagi."

With that being said, he turned away from the group to go find where Saeko had went. He found her looking at herself in the mirror. She looked at herself side ways. Saeko had unbuttoned her white uniform shirt to show herself her stomach. If one looked close enough, they would be able to see the small bump beginning to form. She put her hands over her stomach. Takashi came up behind her, and he wrapped hhis arms around her waist and his hands over her's.

"They know..." He told her.

Saeko turned her head to look at him from the corner of her eye. "You told them?"

He nodded. "I had to."

"I could hear the yelling..." She looked down. "Takashi... I don't think we should leave here. I would rather stay here in this hospital during this. I mean... what if something goes wrong...?" She turned around and buried her face in his chest. "I think it would be safer to stay here, too. Besides, we have been all over the country by now, so what's the point of continuing to drive to no where?"

"I think the other's might agree."

"Oh and another thing... I need to eat. I'm going to have to eat more..."

He smiled, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Let's go through the kitchen."

Saeko began to button her shirt back up, and then they both turned to find Rei standing in the doorway. She brunette girl had her gun in her hands.

"More of them showed up," she said. "About twice as much as before."

Takashi sighed. "I got them..." As he walked past Rei he took the gun from her.

Saeko grabbed the sleeve of his uniform jacket, a worried expression in her eyes. "What if there is too many for you?"

Takashi smiled. "I have a good enough drive to not let them take me down. I have to look after you _two _now, and I will do whatever it takes to protect you. Even if it means killing these dead mother fuckers with my own two hands."

Saeko pulled him in, capturing his lips in a kiss. "For good luck." She smiled.

She knew that he was an excellent fighter, yet Saeko couldn't help but feel worried as shd watched Takashi go out against them. He wasn't fighting alone, thanks to Kohta doing some shooting from a higher flight of stairs. She sighed.

Rei smiled. "So... you and Takashi are going to be parents?" She pulled Saeko along fo the kitchen to get her the food she needed.

"Yes..." Saeko blushed lightlt as she would whenever mention of her and Takashi's unborn child would come up.

"Have you two thought of any names yet?" Rei asked.

Saeko shook her head. "That subject hasn't come up. We just found out last night, and our biggest concern is everything going on right now." She looked at the brunette. "You know... you are taking this a lot better than I thought you would, Miyamoto." She smiled lightly.

"Well..." She looked down. "I am going to get over Takashi. Our relationship has been over for a while, and one would have to be blind not to see how much he does love you, Saeko."

They arrived at the kitchen. It was stocked like a grocerry store would be. It was filled with more than obe refrigerator, which held several fruits, vegetables and meats. The cabinets were filled with canned foods.

"I guess they stocked up when the epidemic started." Saeko said as she began to look for something. She found a orange and started with that. It felt great to have food in her stomach after having so little food since the infection broke outn She just hoped it would settle in her stomach that she wouldn't be vommiting it up later.

"Deciding to stay was a smart choice." Rei smiled again. "We all over heard you two, and we agree that it would be safer just to stay here... at least until after the baby is born."

"Great to know," Saeko said as she looked for something else.

"You know that since he got you pregnant, you two can get married now."

Saeko smiled at the thought, seeing her love at the end of the aisle. Them standing next to each other as they stated their vows, and then the kiss that officially made them husband and wife. Now they would have their own child in eight months. If it weren't for the apocalypse, it would all be perfect.

"Well, I survived that." Takashi said as he joined them in the kitchen. He had left his shot gun in the hallway putside the door along with his blood covered jacket. "That was kind of fun."

"That's good to know," Saeko began. She walked overcto Takashi and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Because you'll have to kill a lot more of them while I'm carrying your child." She smiled and then kissed him on the cheek, and then she rested her head on his shoulder.

**Three Months**

"Six more months to go..." Saeko told herself as she was again looking at herself in the bathroom's large mirror. It was now almost impossible to hide her stomach as it would slowly grow each coming day. Her uniform shirt was beginning to become too small for her to wear, so she would have to search the hospital for some maternity clothing. Shizuka has issued her regular check up so they could see how the baby was doing. Saeko was glad to know that the baby was perfectly healthy. Shizuka had also assigned a due date for tue end of December or the beginning of January.

"Something bothering you?" Takashi asked from where he stood in the door way.

"My shirt is too small now..." She frowned.

"Here..." Takashi took off his own shirt and gave it to her. He buttoned his jacket until it showed just tue top of his chest. "You can wear that until we find you something else."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Dinner's ready everyone!" Shizuka's cheerful voice sounded over the intercom that they had discovered a few days after they had decided to stay in the hospital. It really came in handy to notify the group of various thing if they were in different parts if the hospital.

Takashi waited for Saeko to change shirts, and then he went over and took her hand in his.

Shizuka had found some pasta and used some of the meat and vegetables to make a stew. She smiled at the parents-to-be as they entered, and then she walked over to them. "You are almost far along enough tp where we can find out what you're having. We can have an ultra sound in a week or two and find out if you two want to."

Both of them had beem curious about what their child was going to be. They had already began to guess which it was going to be. However, they also wanted to wait until the day it would be born to find out and have its gender be a surprise.

"Actually..." Saeko began. "We agreed to wait until it's born. We want it to be a surprise."

The nurse smiled. "Alright~ I'll keep quiet the next ultrasound then." She went to dish out the food as Takashi and Saeko went fo sit around the large counter that they used for a table.

**AN: I am not sure what else to add to this chapter so I am stopping now. I don't think I will have time to update the next three days because of Christmas**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I had a sudden realization about this fanfic. I remembered the pregnant lady in Dawn of the Dead and what happened to her... That will not happen here. No! I'm not that cruel... such a horrible moment in that movie... I still like it though :3**

**I know how in the last chapter I had said they were not going to find out the gender until it was born... screw that. I wanna tell you guys... Forgive me if you didn't want to find out now.**

**Chapter Four**

"What are you thinking about?" Takashi had turned onto his side to look at his pregnant lover. He thought that she had fallen asleep along time ago, but he found her staring intently at the ceiling of their hospital room.

Saeko had just reached her fifth month of pregnancy, and she was laying on the small hospital bed with her hand placed gently on her stomach. She smiled. "She's keeping me up." Saeko reached for one of Takashi's hands and placed it over her growing stomach. "She is very active."

They both stayed silent as he waited to feel something. It wasn't long before they both felt felt a kick from what was going to be their daughter in just four more months. They hadn't planned on finding out the baby's gender until it was born, but the curiousity was annoying them both so they had Shizuka tell them when they had the ultrasound almost two months ago.

They were glad they had made the decision to remain in the hospital during Saeko's pregnancy. Every piece of medical equipment worked perfectly as if they were brand new, and Shizuka knew how to use almost every single one of them. Some of the members of the group had traveled away from the hospital for things they needed but didn't have a few times, and each time they found less and less of Them. This made them hope more that this apocalypse was coming to an end.

"She always seems to get more excited whenever she knows you're around, Takashi." Saeko smiled. She leaned towards him and placed a soft kiss on his lips, and then she rest her head on his shoulder.

The parents to be remained quiet for a few moments. Takashi stroked Saeko's violet hair gently as she kept his hand over her stomach. The silence that filled the hospital was slightly unsettling, but it was also very calming. The only thing that broke the silence was the sound of their breathing.

Saeko turned her head more towards Takashi slightly. "You know... we are going to have to go find some things for her soon... It was clear of Them the last time you went you went out right? It shouldn't be so hard to get some things every now and then.."

Takashi smiled at the thought of their daughter having brand new toys and clothes when she was born. Due to the zombies, it would be hard for her to have a normal childhood, but Takashi and Saeko were determined for it to be as normal as they were able to get it. If that meant wiping out every infected creature that found its way to their hide out, then that is what they would do. They had already become attached to the child they didn't have yet.

The farther along Saeko got in her pregnancy, the more protective Takashi got over her; he would refuse to leave he side eighty percent of the time, though the rest of the group was convinced that Saeko needed some space from his over protectivness and would take him out when they would go into the town a few miles ahead for their needed supplies. However, the whole time he would be away he would be worried that the hospital had been taken over by Them, and those that had stayed behind to take care of Saeko - which was mainly Saya, Rei, and Alice - had not been able to do anything.

"They're dragging me away again tomorrow..." Takashi sighed. "We're leaving about noon."

"You are lucky," Saeko said as she returned to resting her head on his shoulder. "You are able to go out while none of you will even allow me to step outside the front doors."

He began to slowly rub her stomach. "We all want to see the baby live, Saeko. I'm not the only protective person here."

She smiled lovingly. "I didn't say I didn't like it."

Saeko did enjoy having people want to look after her so dearfully since she had never really had that growing up as a child. Both of her parents had been very busy and dedicated to their jobs. When her mother was pregnant with their second child, the whole family was excited and Saeko had been left in the shadows. Then there came the when her mother had passed away, so only Saeko and her father were left. She was around the age of ten when he began to train her in kendo, the past eight years had been filled with her being alone, a lot of training, and her having to hide her dark side from everyone.

The memories of her growing up came back to her after being locked away for so long. She turned away from Takashi as she felt tears being to form.

"Saeko?" Takashi moved his hand onto her's.

"I'm just... remembering something... from a long time ago..." She didn't look back at him.

"Do you... want to talk about it?" He knew that Saeko had confided in him some her secrets, and she had been able to trust him. She was glad to be able to have someone like him that she could come to.

Saeko sat up, but she still looked down. She felt Takashi's weight shift, and then she felt one of his arms around her shoulder in a comforting manner. She sighed.

"My parents had never given me any real love as I grew up. If they knew of my situation right now... being pregnant at a time like this... they would disown me... I'd have dishonored them greatly. They were hardly home when I was, so I had never really knew them. I grew up as a quiet child... a loner to be more specific." She paused.

"When I was nine, they had announced that they were going to be having a second child. I was happy, glad that I would finally have someone else in the house. But..." Saeko paused again as she come abput what was possibly the hardest part of her story. "I had just turned ten when the big day finally came. I waited for when I would be able to see my new sibling... but... they told me that my mother hadn't made it... and the baby had been still born."

Takashi listened intently to what she was telling him. His eyes widened when he heard the part about what had happened to her mother, and then something clicked. He remembered every look of relief on Saeko's face when they would have a check up with Shizuka and the nurse would tell them that the baby was healthy. He remembered the night they had found out about her pregnancy, how she had been crying when she had told him. He remembered how she was counting down the days until the due date, and how each day she sounded more and more relieved and hopeful.

Saeko was scared that she would meet the same fate as her mother.

She kept it hiden well, but Saeko was scared about what could happen. The baby might not make it. Saeko might not make it and the baby could, leaving Takashi to raise her. Or worse... neither of them could make it.

Takashi was speechless. He couldn't find the right words to say to her, so he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a gentle, loving and comforting embrace. He did it as he always did: he would kep her in his arms as he stroked her violet hair. She didn't make any noise as she let the tears fall down her face.

"Everything will be okay, Saeko," Takashi said. He pulled her closer to his body. "I promise."

Saeko wrapped her arms around him. She wanted so badly to believe what he said... that everything was going to be alright. That nothing bad would happen. However, they were currently living in the middle of a hell, and though tue roads had been clear for a while that didn't mean that the apocalypse was however. They were as vulnerable as ever, especially Saeko in her situation.

She took a long, settling breath before she closed her eyes and fell asleep in Takashi's arms.

**- In town, the next morning -**

Takashi kept his eyes on the hospital the entire drive into town. He was being to get worried and paranoid as he usually did when he was forced to be seperated from his lover. He hated the idea of Them wandering to the hospital. He shook his head and turned to face the front as the large hospital was now out of sight.

"Where should we go?" Shizuka asked as she drove into the small town.

"Go find a store... we'll find some stuff.." Takashi said.

Shizuka had a mall in sight and pulled into the parking lot there. The lot was filled with discarded papers and cars, some that had happened to crash into each other when people were trying to escape from Them. There was also a lone zombie limping around in the mess, and the sound of their car had been heard by it, so it was slowly making its way towards the three of them. When it had gotten close to them, Takashi jumped out of their car with his baseball ball bat and bashed it in the head. Some of its blood had splattered on him.

"Do you see any more?" Shizuka asked and she looked at the other side of the car through the passenger side window.

Takashi's eyes scanned the parking lot. Aside from the Shizuka, Kohta and himself the lot was deserted. On the inside, the mall had taken little damage, but there were still bodies of Them that appeared every few yards. Shizuka went off on her own, leaving Kohta and Takashi behind. As they walked through the mall, Takashi caught sight of a jewlery store, and he stopped in his tracks to stare at it.

Kohta had taken a few steps ahead and turned around to look at his friend. When he saw what Takashi was looking at he smiled. "Thinking of getting something for Saeko-san, Komuro?"

Takashi's face turned a shade of pink. "Well... I don't know..." He sighed. "Yeah..."

Kohta's smile grew and he pushed Takashi towards the store. "Then go get her something!"

"I don't want to get her just any ring, though..." He scratched the back of his head. "I was kind of thinking of..." He trailed off.

"You want to marry her?"

Takashi nodded. "I know it seems stupid considering what's going on with Them... but..." He sighed. "She told me about her family last night... about her past... and what she told me makes me want to love her even more."

"Then do it."

"What if she says no?"

"You really think she will, Komuro?" He placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. It wasn't everyday he found himself helping someone else in their romances. "Go for it. She will say yes."

Takashi sighed. "Okay." He went into the store.

The ride back to the hospital was quiet. Takashi kept looking at the ring he had gotten. The closer they got back to the hospital the more nervous Takashi got. He shut the box once the car stopped in front of the hospital and looked out the window to find the other four other four of their surviving group waiting outside for them. He smiled at his lover through the window and she smiled in return.

They pulled each other into a loving embrace. Takashi wrapped his arms around her waist while Saeko wrapped her arms around his neck and rest her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you," Saeko said.

"I missed you, too," Takashi replied.

They pulled apart for a kiss. It was Takashi who broke the kiss as he remembered what he had in his pocket.

Takashi smiled. "I got you something."

Saeko looked up at him. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise. Let's go inside."

Takashi led her into the hospital. Out of the the corner of his eyes he could see Koht giving him a thumbs up.

**AN: Merry Be-lated Christmas everyone!**

**So Friday and Saturday I went to IKKiCon in Austin, Texas. That was so much fun.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am procrastinating on cleaning my room at the moment. Time to begin this chapter. It is New Year's Eve so I will make sure this chapter is up by the time it is 2013 here in Texas. There will be a lot of time skips in this chapter.**

**Chapter Five**

Takashi led Saeko to the center of the hospital. It was a nice break from all of the medical equipment and was a outdoor court yard. There were four doors that one could use to enter and exit the yard sith four tiled paths that led to a running fountain in the center of it all. They had found on one of their first few days of staying in the hospital, and Takashi thought it would be a nice and romantic place to ask the question.

Saeko sat at the edge of the fountain. Takashi then asked her to close her eyes and she did with a small smile on her face. Takashi sighed silently as he pulled to box from his jacket's pocket. He opened the box and took another look at the ring he had gotten for her. Takashi took a deep breath before he spoke. "You can open them now."

When Saeko opened her eyes, they widened in happiness at seeing Takashi down on one knee in front of her. She felt the tears already beginning to form in her eyes.

Takashi took another deep breath as he looked into her sapphire eyes. "Saeko, I love you." He didn't need to think of what else he needed to say to her as he went on. It was like a speech that he had memorized. "You have let me into your secrets, and I have accepted them all. I swear to protect you and I wouldn't hesitate to lay down my life for you." He smiled. "You or our child." As he went on, his heart felt like it was beating a thousand times a minute, like it was about to pop out of his chest as he told the woman he loved just how much he loved her. "So please, will you marry me, and become Mrs. Komuro?"

Saeko was speechless as he spoke. She was so happy that she couldn't say the one would she so desperately wanted to tell him. She took his face in her hands and collided her lips with his in a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted until they both needed air, leaving a string of saliva in between their lips. She responded once it broke. "Yes. Of course I'll marry you."

Takashi took her hand in his with a smile, and then he slid the engagement ring onto her ring finger. He moved so he could sit next to her. Takashi leaned into kiss her again, but before their lips touched they heard Kohta's voice coming from inside.

"I told you!"

The newly engaged couple turned towards one of the windows that viewed the court yard. The rest of their group had been watching them the whole time. They smiled and then began to applaud their engagement. The five of them filed out to join Takashi and Saeko.

"Congratulations you two." Rei said with a smile. Despite her and Takashi's former relationship, she had gotten of what she once had for him. He was still her best friend, and she helped Saeko a lot when it came to the baby's well being.

Saeko smiled and then she looked up at her fiancé. "She will have your last name, too, right?"

"Of course." Takashi kissed the top of her head.

**- Seven Months -**

"We're back!" Shizuka's voice rang through the hospital as she, Kohta and Takashi returned from another trip into the near by town. This trip was strictly to get what the baby would need once she was born.

Takashi came in, carrying a couple of plastic shipping bags with one hand. He took note of a certain woman's absence. "Where's Saeko?"

"She's asleep," Rei answered. "She said she didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

Takashi scratched the back of his head. "Yeah... the baby likes to keep her up at night. I'm going to go check on her."

Takashi walked up the stairs to the second floor where his and Saeko's room was located. He found Saeko sound asleep on the bed and he smiled. He looked down at the floor and found the group's dog Zeke watching Saeko like a guard dog would. Takashi crouched down and pet the small dog on the head. "Good job, boy."

He set the bags down against the wall and slowly climbed into bed next to Saeko. He lay next to her, watching her sleep. Saeko looked so peaceful. He resisted the urge to laugh at the sight of her drooling in her sleep. However, that was something that Takashi found cute about her. He stroked her violet hair and brushed her hair behind her ear.

Saeko groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Takashi?"

"Hey, Saeko." He placed a loving kiss on her forehead. "We got the baby some clothes and toys whilecwe were out in town today." He stratched the back of his head again "Well... Shizuka did." He sighed. "I really don't know anything about taking care of a baby." He admitted.

Saeko reached over and placed her hand on his cheek. "Don't worry, love." She smiled as she looked lovingly into his eyes. "You'll be a great father."

"And you'll be a great mother." Takashi placed a hand on Saeko's large stomach. "Two more months."

Saeko giggled. "I'm glad I won't be an emotional rollercoster soon." Throughout the past seven months Saeko had been a never ending rollercoster of several different moods. It drove the others in the hospital crazy sometimes.

Saeko yawned and cuddled up to Takashi, resting her head on his chest.

He smiled and held her close. "Goodnight, Saeko."

**- Nine Months -**

"I'm hungry... Takashi, please go get me something." Saeko said as she hugged the arm of her lover, and fiancé. Saeko was now a week until her due date and she was excited for it being so close. She had woken up in the middle of the night with a craving.

"What do you want?" Takashi asked. He was never to thrilled when Saeko would wake him up to get flher food.

"I want some kind of fruit. Surprise me." She smiled at him as he got up.

He kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back."

Saeko watched him leave the room. Then she started to feel sick. Mistaking it for naseau, she stood up from her bed to run into the bathroom. However, once she stood up, she began to feel dizzy and balanced herself against the hospital bed. It got worse when her vision began to blur. The last thing Saeko saw before she passed out was Zeke barking and running out of the room.

Takashi had almost made it to the kitchen when he heard Zeke barking for him. When Zeke got to him, he bit onto Takashi's pant leg and pulled at it.

"What is it, Zeke?" Takashi asked the small dog.

Zeke barked once more before he took off back to the hospital room. Takashi ran after him. His eyes widen in fear when he got back to the room and saw Saeko collasped on the floor She was panting and sweating. He was confused because she had been perfectly fine when he had left her a five minites ago. Zeke ran back out of the room to go find Shizuka. Takashi picked Saeko up from the floor and placed her back on the bed. He remembered what Saeko had told him about what had happened to her mother, and then he began to get scared.

Shizuka and Zeke ran back into the room soon after. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know!" Takashi said, paniced. "I went to get her something and then Zeke came and got me and when we got back she was on the floor passed out."

"Komuro, please calm down." Shizuka put her hands up. She then observed Saeko. "She is close enough to her due date... I can perform a C-Section now."

Takashi looked up at the buxom nurse. "Do it... just make sure they both make it."

Shizuka smiled. "Please pick her up and follow me to the operating room."

As Shizuka exited the room, Takashi picked Saeko up. He made her head fall against his chest before he turned to follow Shizuka out to the operating room. He feared that they were losing the baby after Saeko carrying her for the past nine months. Takashi looked down at Saeko as he carried her down the long hallway. Her breathing had hardly calmed down. He sped up.

Inside the operating room, Shizuka was hurredly preparing the equipment that she would need to perform the C-Section. She had never done one before, yet she had studied how to do a C-Section while she was studying at a university. She took a deep breath as Takashi entered with the unconscious Saeko and set her on the table. "Lift up her shirt please, Komuro."

Takashi nodded and did so as Shizuka put on plastic gloves. She brought over a table with the equipment to perfrom the C-Section, and then she picked up the scapel.

x.x.x

Zeke had ran all over the hospital; he barking had woken the others up. The dog led them all to the hospital room where Shizuka was putting an IV into Saeko and Takashi was sitting on the couch in the room, holding a bundle in his arms. Neither of them had noticed the other four standing in the doorway.

Takashi looked over to Shizuka. "Do you have any idea what made her pass out?"

Shizuka did not look at him as she finished with the IV. "I think one of the reasons was sleep deprivation. You two said the baby kept her up a lot, right?" Takashi nodded. "And she told me she hadn't been feeling well yesterday. It looks like she hasn't eaten, so my guess is the sleep deprivation and low blood sugar."

Takashi sighed, the relief obvious in his tone. "I'm glad it was just that and nothing serious."

"What are you going to name her?" Shizuka looked over at her with a smile.

Takashi looked down at his new daughter who was fast asleep in his arms. "I'm going to wait for Saeko to wake up so we can both name her."

"Can we see her, nii-chan?" Alice asked as she walked over to Takashi.

He nodded and lowered the baby down so Alice could see her. She was fast asleep in the pink blankets they had her wrapped in. Behind her closed eyelids soft blue eyes like her mother's and a top her head was a little patch of dark brown hair like her father's. She also had Saeko's lighter skin color.

"She's so cute," Alice said. She took a seat next to Takashi.

"I wish Saeko was awake so that she could see her, too." He sighed as he looked over at the bed.

x.x.x

Slowly, Saeko's eyes opened to the bright morning sun. She squinted and looked around the room. She remembered passing out, but she remembered nothing after that. Saeko went to adjust her position on the hospital bed, but she winced at the sharp pain in she felt her in abdomenal area. She lifted the blacket from her body and then her over sized shirt up to her chest. The large bump that she had grown used to was now gone and the pain was from the large scar over her stomach.

She slowly sat up, trying to ignore the pain as she did so. Saeko noticed the hospital baby crib next to her bed. She got out of the bed and stepped over to it. She smiled at what she found inside. Saeko saw her newborn child, her first child, for the first time. She had waken up from her nap and was enjoying the sight of the ceiling fan. When Saeko blocked her view of it, she pouted and then she smiled up at Saeko. She knew she was looking at her mother, the woman that had carried her and provided a shelter for her so the past nine months.

Saeko reached down and picked her up. She held the new born closely to her.

Takashi watched their first encounter with each other from the doorway with a smile ob his face. "Beautiful, isn't she?"

Saeko smiled back at him. "Very." Her sapphire eyes looked ibto her daughter's own. "I'm a mother now..." She paused as Takashi walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. "And you're a father."

"We still have to name her." He placed a kiss against Saeko's shoulder. "What do you think?"

Saeko continued to stare down at their child. "Sakura," She said finally. "Sakura Komuro."

**AN: I didn't finish this when I wanted to... **

**My friend had actually suggested that I give Saeko and Takashi twins, but I went along with only one because I was worried that I would neglect one of them. It happens a lot. **

**Happy New Year!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I apologize for not updating every few days like normal. It has probably been a week and I am just now beginning a new chapter. I have been busy with school... and I may be addicted to Anivide now. xD **

**I have also been having a very bad case of writer's block. I hate that so much!**

**Chapter Six**

"Good morning~" Shizuka said happily as she entered Saeko and Takashi's room. Saeko was holding the sleeping baby close to her while Takashi stood behind the two with a smile as he looked at his daughter's sleeping form. Shizuka couldn't help but smile as well at the new family in front of her. "I came to check up on you. How are you feeling, Saeko?"

"In pain." Saeko looked over at the nurse, referencing to the pain from the aftermath of the C-section.

"Sadly, that will last for a few days." Her smiled faded. "It is internal and external pain after all."

Saeko sighed. She then lowered herself down so that she could set her daughter in her crib so she could sleep. The sewed up cut on her stomach was painful every time she moved even the slightest bit. She knew that she would have to move carefully to make sure that the stitches didn't rip and cause bleeding, for she would have to get more if that were to happen. She could feel the outside of the stitches threw the thin fabric of her shirt.

She slowly pulled herself back onto her hospital bed not wanting to stay standing any longer. Saeko winced at the pain that came from the large cut.

"I'm proud of myself," Shizuka began with a smile on her face. "That was the first C-Section I had ever done, and it went perfectly."

"I wish there wasn't any pain," Saeko said.

"So how does it feel?" Shizuka began as her smile grew wider. "How does it feel to be parents?" She looked at the two of them as Takashi sat next to Saeko on the bed.

"It gives us more to protect now," Takashi began. "Our lives have changed again."

The nurse turned around to leave the room. "You two just let me know if you two need anything, okay?"

"Are there any pain killers in this hospital?" Saeko asked, her irritation obvious in her tone.

"I'll look." Shizika smiled at them one last time before she left them alone in the room.

"Does it really hurt that bad?" Takashi asked as he looked down at Saeko's stomach.

Saeko leaned against him. "Yes. I guess that is another advantage of you being a male. You don't have to go through the morning sickness, the aches and pains, and the the birth. The pain afterwards is horrible." Her blue eyes found their way to her and Takashi's sleeping daughter. "It was all worth it though."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head as he stroked her long, violet hair. One of Saeko's hands found it's way to his free hand. Takashi traced the engagement ring on her finger with his thumb. "Do you like it?"

Saeko looked him in his eyes. "I've told you a million times that I love it." Her blue eyes turned to stare at the ring upon her ring finger. She smiled at it as she remembered the night of the proposal a few months ago. Saeko had been expecting it to happen eventually, but the thought had escaped her mind since she had found out about her pregnancy. She had been overfilled with happiness that night.

"We still have to get married." She heard him say.

Saeko would be lying if she had said she hadn't thought about it. During the beginning of their relationship, during what Nurse Shizuka had referred to as the "honeymoon phase", she had imagined them getting married. Though it was a fantasy that had ignored the hell that was circulating among them. In her fantasy there was no zombies, no dark side to her, and they had not been parents. In reality, it was the exact opposite.

"I know," she began with a sad tone to her voice. "It's still going on though, so how will we be able to?"

"We can stay here forever... and fight off whatever shows up at the door." Takashi smiled. "For the most part we have been safe here in this hospital."

The groups' time at the hospital had been pretty easy going. During the eight or so months they had been there, they had a few occasions where small hordes of zombies had wandered to the hospital. Those hadn't been hard to take down.

"I am kind of sick of this place, but maybe you're right." Saeko leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Takashi smiled as she layed head on his chest. "Are you tired?"

"Alittle..."

"Goodnight, Saeko." He kissed the top of her head.

**AN: A short, crappy chapter. I know. I've been busy and the damn writer's block has not been helping. Then next chapter will be longer. I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I finally get an idea in the middle of the night when I should be asleep. Man. What luck. At least the writer's block is finally gone! :D**

**Okay. So I did nothing today but watch Mirai Nikki (aka Future Diary). I freaking love Minene! I am so happy she stayed in the third world and married third world Nishijima. Aw~ **

**Chapter Seven**

The group watched from inside the hospital's doors as Rei and Takashi were taking down another snall horde of Them. Saeko watched from the stair case. She didn't like the correct situation. The hordes were coming in more frequently now, and she was beginning to worry that They would keep coming in more and more in larger groups each time.

She moved her hands down to her abdominal area. She was still able to feel her stitches through the fabric of her uniform. Saeko had tried convincing the others to let her help them fight when the hordes showed up, but Takashi was paranoid and wanted her to stay inside with their daughter.

Saeko sighed. It had been a week since Sakura had been born, and the group's situation had not gotten any easier.

She walked down the stairs to the rest of them. Shizuka was sitting in a chair in a lobby with Alice next to her while they tried to keep Sakura entertained. Kohta had dismissed himself a few minutes hefore to go to the hospital's roof to keep watch in case anymore of Them were on their way. Saeko glanced out the glass doors as she walked over the the nurse. They had about five more left to kill.

She couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously at the two of them right now. It was an unusual jealously thay only someone mentally unstable could feel. It was the darker side to her; it was the side if her that loved to kill. Now that she was a mother, however, it was the side of her that she wanted to change for her daughter's sake. She wanted to restore the sanity that she had lost four year ago when she had almost beaten a rapist to death.

Saeko sat in the seat next to Shizuka and looked down at her child with a warm smile. The one week old smiled up at her abd reached her tiny arms out to her mother. Saeko took her from the nurse and held her closely, but gently to her.

Shizuka watched the two with a small smile on her face. "This is a new side to you, Busujima-san. It's quite nice."

"It's just motherly love, sensei." She winced a bit as the baby took a hold of some of her long hair and pulled it. Shizuka laughed a bit and helped get her hair away from the baby's hands.

"I think she likes your hair," the nurse began. "Babies like bright lights and colorful things." She smiled. "When I was a resident at a hospital, I would work in the maternity ward quite often. I entertained a baby for twenty minutes with a mirror."

Saeko chuckled a bit. Something like that was not unusual for the woman next to her. Shizuka was quite a ditzy woman.

Saeko looked back out the window to the two fighting. The undead creatures were now cleared up, and Takashi and Rei were coming back into the hospital to join the rest of the group.

Takashi wiped the sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of his jacket. "I'm getting fucking sick of these things."

"You'd get rid of them faster if you'd let me help you," Saeko said bluntly with a frown on her face.

Takashi sighed and sat in the seat next to Saeko. He knew she was more than capable of taking down these hordes single handedly, but he made her stay with Sakura when the zombies showed but in case anything happened to him then at least she would still have Saeko. However, Saeko felt like he was treating her like an juvenile adolesent. If a time came where he and and Rei could not handle one of the hordes on their own, then she would fight whether Takashi liked it or not.

Shizuka had left for the kitchen before the two rejoined the group. She came back with two bottles of water for them and handed them those.

Saya was leaning against a wall nearby. Her arms were folded over her chest and she didn't say a word as she was deep in thought. _The hordes are growing in size, _she thought. _If this keeps up then this hospital will no longer be safe for us to stay here any longer. It is best for us to leave now and find another safe spot. _

As she was about to inform the group of her plan, Kohta ran down the stairs at a frantic pace. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs to catch his breath, but he still tried to speak in between breaths. "Zombies... lots..."

"Talk when you aren't gasping for breath, fatass," Saya said irritatedly as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Kohta continued on. "There's more of them coming. I could see the horde from the roof. My guess is that they will be here in twenty minutes. Thirty tops."

"It's like they have some zombie communication device and are telling each other that we're here," Rei said.

"This horde is huge guys... Alnost as big as the one at Saya's house."

They all remembered the large group of undead creatured that had found them when they took refugee inside the Takagi family mansion. Even with the help of both Saya's mother and father, who were both heavily trained in fighting, they had barely made it out with their lives.

Saeko held the now sleeping infant closer to her. She knew that this next horde would be too much for Rei and Takashi to handle alone.

Saya sighed. "We're going to have to leave. This place is no longer safe for us. We need to get back on the road and find another safe spot. We need to get some of our supplies out of here before the walking corpses get here."

The group nodded in agreement.

Saeko handed her daughter to Shizuka so that she could go gather some their things from the hospital room they had been staying at while they had resided there. She put sone of the stuff they had collected for Sakura in the near by town in the plastic bags they had brought them in.

She then noticed her katana collecting dust in the corner. It had been so long since she had used it, let alone touched it. Saeko picked it up and unsheathed it. The blade of the katana shined like she had gotten it yesterday. She straped it around her waist before picking up the few bags and returning to the hospital's lobby.

As she walked down the flight of stairs, the incoming horde caught her eye. Many of them were still a good five minutes away, but a few of them had stagfered ahead of the group and were mere yard away from the hospital. She placed the bags in a one of the chairs that sat in the lobby and watched as the corpses slowly came closer and closer. Her hand went to the hilt of her katana feeling strong urges to run out there and kill mercilessly. She had the blade unsheathed a few inches before she was stopped by someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't go out there, Saeko." If course it was none other than Takashi who had cone to stop her from engaging in the blood bath that was soon to come.

"You have been fighting a lot. I can tell you are exhausted." She turned around to face him. "What if you go out to find again and you collaspe fron exhaustion? There is no way that they would attack you if that were to happen."

"I don't want you getting hurt either, Saeko."

"I won't. I promise." She placed a reassuring kiss on his lips. "At least let me kill the ones closest to here."

Takashi signed, for he saw no way to convince her otherwise. "Be careful."

She kissed him again, this one lasting longer than the one before it. Saeko turned and began to walk to the door. "It's clear the closest ones then all of us can escape from here."

**AN: And there is the end to another chapter. :3 Sorry for the lobg wait.**


End file.
